Wanted
by house456
Summary: Set after Dead after the Worse. What I should think after the takeover. Will Eric and Sookie finally be together.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, So I know that it has been a while. I have been so busy with school, going to college, and have been having some family issues. But now I am back and ready to finish. I changed this story a bit but won't change it that much. I will update everyday if I can. Thank you everyone for the reviews and support. Set after Dead before the Worse, after the takeover. This is how I think that Sookie should choose Eric. The song is by Jessie James and the song is called "wanted"

Enjoy

888**********************************************************************8***********

It has been a week since the takeover and I have not seen Eric much since. He has probably been hiding from me since he got his memories back from our time together. I am really sick of it and I am determined to do something about it. There is a Karaoke night at Melottes on Friday, and I plan on singing a song about my love for Eric. I have called Pam and let her in on my plan. She is excited about it and cant wait for this plan to go into action. She actually told me that she is happy for me and eric. I can probably see in the future me and her hanging out together.

Sookie"s POV

It was Karaoke night at Merlotte's. I and the girls had the choice of wearing whatever we wanted to work. I am wearing a strapless black leather/silk top with jean short shorts and 3 ½ inch black heals. Pam would be so proud of me when she sees me in this outfit. I wonder what Eric will think...

I can't stop thinking about the ways I betrayed him. He has not spoken to me for 3 weeks; I think that he is waiting for a decision between him and Bill. He, Bill and Pam are going to be there tonight since Sam invited him. I am going to choose him and tell him in a song by Jessie James called "Wanted" I hope that it's enough

Later That Night

We are all ready for everything and I am looking fabulous. I see that my love and Bill (who Tara calls now loser) plus Pam have just walked in to a booth. She sees me and winks with a smile without eric knowing. He is sitting in the booth with Bill wondering what is going to happen, if he only knew. Sam goes over there for me as I am drinking a Gin and tonic to calm my nerves. Eric and Bill are just staring at me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Merlottes first karaoke night" says Sam. "Are lovely waitresses having the night off to participate so I and the other guys will be helping u all out? Ok! Our first song is actually a dedication to Eric Northman by our very own Sookie Stackhouse and she is singing a song called Wanted by Jessie James.

As I am getting on stage and am hearing everyones thoughts and hearing whistles by other guys in the crowd I see Eric looking at me in confusion

I also see Arlene glaring at me; she still hasn't gotten over all the magic that she is witnessing. She is also now a full member of FOTS.

I take a deep breath al yell Hit it and sing:

Click here to listen while listening **.com/watch?v=FBZSK0gVClM**

_Hoo hoo hoo.._

_I wanna lie in my bed  
>And do nothing<br>I don't care what anyone says  
>I got you on my mind<br>Thinking about one thing  
>Gonna show you how I do it best<em>

As I am getting ready for the chorus I move my hips and walk around the stage.

_Put my lips on your mouth  
>Keep you comin around<br>Cus I like it  
>Put your hands on my hips (as I am singing I am bending down and moving back up very slowly)<br>Take me down  
>Sink this ship<br>Boy I can't resist_

Now we are getting to the chourus wear now I am dancing sexy moving my hips going down then up again slowly. Pam then comes up with a mic and sings back up vocals with me without any cherography.

_I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
>Cut off jeans, can you get with that?<br>Give you something like you've never had  
>Cus I only wanna be wanted by you<br>I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
>And you're on your knees<br>And its hard to breathe  
>And every other time is just a memory<br>Cus I only wanna be wanted by you_

_Those other guys when they call  
>I might answer<br>But you're the one I'm thinking bout  
>So baby don't disappoint<br>Just move faster_ ( as I am shaking my boobs and my hips)_  
>And show me what you're feeling now<em>

_Put your lips on my mouth  
>Keep you comin around<br>Cus I like it  
>Nothings wrong<br>It's so right  
>Got permission from me tonight<br>So turn off the lights_  
><em><br>I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
>Cut off jeans, can you get with that?<br>Give you something like you've never had  
>Cus I only wanna be wanted by you<br>I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
>And you're on your knees<br>And it's hard to breathe  
>And every other time is just a memory<br>Cus I only wanna be wanted by you_

_Now I'm going crazy  
>I'm tired of waiting<br>My lips are on fire  
>I just want you to know<br>I'm losing my patience  
>For the time that you've wasted<em>

_Put your lips on my mouth  
>Put your lips on my mouth<br>Put your lips on my.._

_I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
>Cut off jeans, can you get with that?<br>Give you something like you've never had  
>Cus I only wanna be wanted by you<br>I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
>And you're on your knees<br>And it's hard to breathe  
>And every other time is just a memory<br>Cus I only wanna be wanted by you_

_I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
>Cut off jeans, can you get with that?<br>Give you something like you've never had  
>Cus I only wanna be wanted by you<br>I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
>And you're on your knees<br>And it's hard to breathe  
>And every other time is just a memory<br>Cus I only wanna be wanted by you_

I can hear all the hoots, hollers abd whistles as I am done. Then all I do is just bow and walk off stage and high five Sam as he is saying what a good job I did. I turn to look at Eric and see that he is just staring at me with lust in his eyes.

Thanks for reading. The song is posted below and I will put it on my Profile. I am going to do a chapter in Eric and Bill point of view

Please Review

.com/watch?v=FBZSK0gVClM


	2. Chapter 2

Pam's POV

**Before Merlotte's***

I has been a week since the pathetic Nevada takeover. Eric has been busy securing his new spot in the new regime, but he still has not gone to Sookie.

**Merlotte's**

We walk in the bar with Bill; Eric is not talking to him. I think if they did it would only turn into a brawl with them over Sookie. I see Sookie waiting tables in a wearing a strapless black leather/silk top with jean short shorts and 3 ½ inch black heals. She is making me proud with her outfit choice. I will have to go shopping with her and bond with her over clothes. I smile at Sookie and wink at her without Eric knowing. I have been keeping me emotions from Eric so he wouldn't get any ideas to what is to be going on tonight.

Eric and Bill stop starring at each other and are now focusing on Sookie. Eric is so confused to her appearance and why he is here tonight we sit at a table and Sam serves us our True Blood's. It is weird to Eric and Bill because our table is in Sookies section. Eric and Bill start chatting Business when...

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Merlottes first karaoke night" says Sam. "Are lovely waitresses having the night off to participate so I and the other guys will be helping u all out? Ok! Our first song is actually a dedication to Eric Northman by our very own Sookie Stackhouse and she is singing a song called Wanted by Jessie James. Good song choice, I didn't even help her with choosing the song. At the first chorus much to Eric's surprise, I grab a mic and start singing. I don't dance because I want all the attention to be Sookies.

**********************************************8

**After the Song**

We did it! Eric is just speechless and Bill looks defeated knowing that he has lost Sookie to Eric. I wonder what is going on in Eric's head now that Sookie has made her decision. He has done nothing to show his emotions in the past but I hope that I changes now because of our plan.

*Author's Note*

I am back. I am still writing to continue and finish the story. I am also writing ideas for some other stories that involve True Blood, Dead Reckoning and more. Review please and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bills POV**

I went into Merlottes knowing that it was a karaoke night. I was hoping to see Sookie. There are many things that I would love to do differently. I should have never done the job for the queen. Maybe if I came back on my own terms, and pursued Sookie a different way maybe we would still be together. I would have also never taken her to Fangtasia, and then she would have never met Eric.

I knew that there was an attraction to them since they met. The way that she was looking at him in the bar that night. The way he staked another vampire for her. I should have fought more then. I would have never gone back to Lorena, she is my weakness and I am glad she is dead.

I want Sookie back. I love her so much. I miss the way she used to talk to me, now she talks to me like she cares for me, but not the way it used to be.

I went to Merlottes as soon as Eric came in. I wonder why he is here. I know that he has not seen Sookie since the takeover. This is why I am making my move. I see Sookie as soon as I walk in the door. She looks stunning, she looks beautiful but the outfit is too much. What did she let Pam dress her like a Barbie doll? Sookie looks like she has no innocence left in her.

When I heard Sam introduce Sookie, I was shocked that she was going to sing and the song was dedicated to Eric, I was upset. I wanted to be the one that she sung to. I watched as she sung to me and moved to the music. I was very shocked when Pam joined in did back up. When did they get so close? They must be getting to know each other and becoming friends.

Eric is shocked; it says it all in this face. He never would have guessed her to do this. This might just feed his ego a bit. He truly cares about her and who knows what he has been thinking since I heard that he got his memories back.

I come to a realisation when she is done. I have truly lost Sookie Stackhouse to the one and only Eric Northman. I don't know if I will ever get her back, but I know that Eric will never let her go. I will continue to care for Sookie and protect her at all costs. I just now need to comes with the terms that I must move on with my life

What did you guys think? Also, what do you guys think of Season 4. I love it. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
